Shock
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Sara has just been attacked in Committed. Who can comfort her?


I sank down on the floor feeling my neck after Adam Trent attacked me. I sat at the end of the hallway away from the action shaking. Grissom had stayed away while dealing with the nurses. I felt a panic attack coming on as I closed my eyes trying to breathe.

Grissom looked over at me wanting to walk over and comfort me, but he didn't know what to do or say. Brass walked over to him looking over seeing me.

"Sara okay?" He asked

"I don't know." Grissom said, looking around.

"Maybe you should find out."

Grissom looked over at me then at him.

"I don't think I should."

"Gil, she is going through something. You are the one that needs to go to her."

Grissom sighed looking at Brass.

"Go."

I heard someone coming over to me. By the sound of the hesitant footsteps I knew it was Grissom.

"Sara, are you okay?"

I nodded looking down shaking.

He looked back at Brass walking around talking on his cell phone. I put my arms around myself shuddering. Grissom knelt down looking at me.

"Why don't you go home?"

He watched me rock back and forth looking down.

"I…can't…st..stop shaking." I said

He looked back down the hallway then he looked at me. With no choice he moved to sit next to me pulling me to him. His hand's rubbed my arms. I closed my eyes feeling his warm body against my cold one.

"It's all right." He said

I took a breath feeling like I was going to cry. Grissom felt my body seize then I started to cry. He pulled me closer putting a hand on my head while the other held me. He looked over seeing Brass walking over slowly.

"Hey." He said

"What's up." Grissom asked

"I called Greg and Nick there on their way."

"Good." Grissom said

"Sara?" Brass said, as he knelt down.

I lifted my head looking at him wiping my eyes.

"You okay?"

"I'm…fine."

He looked at Grissom a moment before standing up again.

"I'll come get you when they come."

Grissom looked pleadingly at him, but was only given a look by Brass. Grissom sighed watching him walk away then he looked at me as I sat up sniffing.

"You should go." I said

"I am where I need to be." He said, touching my shoulder.

"I'm fine now." I said, still shaking.

"Then why are you shaking?"

I looked down at my hands seeing that they were shaking.

He pulled me to him again holding me.

"I want you to go home and take it easy."

"My mom was sent to a place like this." I said "I would come see her and it smelled the same."

"I'm sorry."

I lifted my head looking at him.

"What if I am like that?"

"Your not Sara." He said, pushing back a strand of my hair

"I could be. Maybe that's why I can't have relationships."

"Sara, look at me."

I looked at him.

"You are nothing like your mother. These feelings are not genetic. I think you are more like me. We are married to our jobs. Relationships are hard to manage with work."

"This entire case has been very hard on me."

"I know, but you did overcome the pain and I am proud of you."

He smiled a little touching my cheek.

"Thank you Grissom."

He nodded moving his hand to my neck looking at the small cut with dried blood. I watched his eyes look at the cut then he looked at me. I didn't realize that we were slowly moving closer to each other. He looked at my lips inching over to me. I let out a breath moving towards him. We both closed our eyes almost touching lips.

"Grissom." Brass called, from down the hall.

Grissom moved away looking over at Brass who motioned him to come over. I watched him stand looking at me then he walked over to Brass. I sank back against the wall thinking about what was just about to happen. I went home looking around my dark apartment. The shower water burned into my skin as I sat on the tub floor shaking. The entire bathroom was foggy with steam. I turned the handle on the faucet turning off the water. Nothing warmed me up as I got out of the tub quickly putting on sweats and a thick blanket. I turned up the heat sitting on the couch. A knock at the door made me jump. I walked over tightening my hold on the blanket as I opened the door seeing Grissom.

"Hey." He said

"Hey."

"Can I come in?"

I nodded letting him in. I closed the door walking past him.

"Hot in here isn't it?"

"I am cold." I said, returning to the couch.

"Shock." He said, sitting on the chair near the couch.

I looked at him as I pulled the blanket closer to my shivering body.

"What brings you here?"

"You actually." He said

"Me?"

"Yeah, I was worried about you."

"I'm fine."

He moved over onto the couch pulling me to him holding me as he did in the hallway.

"After you left I could not stop thinking about you."

"Why?"

"I needed to know you were all right. I am glad I stopped by. Shock is serious."

I closed my eyes enjoying the moment of being in his arms.

"Sara?"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me."

I raised my head looking at him. He touched my cool cheek with a warm hand.

"When I saw you being held by Adam Trent the thought that you could die entered my mind. It scared me because I do care about you. I need you."

"I need you to."

"When you told me about your past the other day it changed something inside. I wanted to take care of you and tell you that would never happen again."

I looked down as he searched my face.

"I want you to tell me anything. Friendship is the strongest foundation two people can have."

I looked at him.

"Friendship? Is that all I can be to you?" I asked, seeing his expression change.

He leaned forward as he did in the hallway. I closed my eyes as he captured my lips. My shaking hand went to his cheek as he pulled me closer moving his lips against mine.

He moved back looking at me as I looked at him.

"I don't want a friend anymore, Sara. I just want you."

"I want you to." I said, feeling tears go down my cheek. He hugged me to him as I smiled against his shoulder.


End file.
